Temptation
by LittleRedHatter
Summary: a quick johnlock fic. vampire!sherlock. sometimes its so hard. sometimes its so hard not to give into temptation...


**Temptation**

There was nothing of great interest on telly. There was never anything good on telly. I flicked through the channels. Most of it was crime and reality shows. I groaned. It was all so dull, so predictable.

"Sherlock, pick a channel and stick with it," John grumbled behind me. He was at his desk, typing away at his laptop.

"There's nothing interesting on," I moaned. I flicked to a show where a vampire was biting a young woman. I quickly changed it. I resisted the urge to touch the bite mark on my neck. I swallowed down the lump in my throat. Six years ago, on that dreaded night. I was alone, chasing a criminal. She jumped out of nowhere and bit me. She turned me into a monster. For the whole year I excluded myself from human life, trying to suppress my thirst for blood. Once I could stand being with humans, I returned to the normal world. I was getting better each year. And then I met John. I didn't expect him to be AB positive. It was difficult to resist feeding from him, but somehow I do. But only just. I decided on a documentary about the Great Barrier Reef. I've been there once. It was dull. The documentary was dull. I sighed and leaned back into my chair. It was suffice for a while.

"Hey Sherlock come here," John called. I was halfway through the documentary when he beckoned me. I jumped off my seat and walked towards him. I leaned over him, my head close to his neck.

"What?" I asked.

"Look, a case for you," John pointed to the screen.

"A case?" I frowned.

"Yeah. Well you haven't had decent case in a week, so I thought you might like this," John replied, "See here, three bodies found just outside of London. Two men, one female. All around the age of twenty. All drained of blood and hate bite marks on the side of their necks. They were tourists from American. Fingerprints were found but the police cannot match them with anything. What do you think? Sherlock? You okay?"

"Ah…yes. I'm fine," I said. Vampire for sure. "What else is there?"

"Oh well um…ah here we go…" John continued on. I zoned out. I was so close to him. His sweet delicious smell filled my nostrils. It made my mouth water. I was so close to his neck. All I had to do was lean down and bite. Just a quick bite and I would be satisfied. I hadn't fed in a week. Vampires can last months without feeding, but the bloodlust drives them crazy. My fangs extended. I was just so close. I leaned in, breathing in his scent. Just one little bite…

"OW! Sherlock! What are you – argh!"

I bit deep into John's neck, my fangs slicing into his neck, letting the beautiful red liquid inside pour out into my mouth. It was heaven. I had never tasted AB blood before, only heard about it. When I first met John it was obvious what his blood type was. I was surprised I didn't kill him then and there. His scent was overpowering. It filled the whole room. I had to leave. John gripped my hair, trying to pull me off. I bit deeper. Blood gushed into my mouth. John let out a cry. I had gulped down at least a quarter of his blood before I realised what I was doing. I jumped back from John. He fell to the ground, clutching his neck. I ran over to him, kneeling next to him.

"John I'm…I'm sorry. I couldn't resist…" I said.

"What-What are you?" John gasped. He was so pale. He looked so weak.

"I'm sure you know the answer," I replied. John mouthed vampire. I nodded. He let out a cry. "John, keep calm. I'm going to get you to hospital."

"D-Did you kill those people?" John asked.

"No. I vowed never to feed from an innocent soul," I answered.

"Guess you broke your vow then," John attempted to smile. It was a pained smile, a fake forceful smile. I rushed to grab him a cloth from the kitchen. I handed it to him. He pressed it against his wound. He let out another cry. I scooped him up in my arms and laid him across the lounge.

"I'll call an ambulance," I said, picking up my phone.

"Am I going to die?" John asked.

"No," I shook my head.

"Will I become a vampire?" John asked. I hesitated.

"No. It's not that simple," I answered, dialling in the number. The phone rung once. The operator sounded young, male and bored. He sighed when I asked for the ambulance. He connected me to the hospital.

"Hello?" said a young woman.

"I need an ambulance," I said.

"What is your name?"

"Sherlock Holmes."

"From the papers?"

"Yes."

"Alright. My name is Vinnie. What is wrong?"

"My friend has been attacked."

"Okay, do you know what by?"

"No. I just found him like that. Please, send an ambulance."

"Where do you live?"

"221b Baker Street. Hurry."

"They're on their way. What is your friend's name?"

"John Watson."

"Dr John Watson? I've heard of him."

"That's nice to know."

"What is his situation?"

"He's dozing off to sleep."

"Keep him awake."

"John, wake up."

I nudged him. He opened his eyes and frowned.

"Is he awake?"

"He is now."

"Good. Where is the wound?"

"The neck. It's a bite mark. He's lost a lot of blood."

"Okay. Is it like those attacks?"

"…Yes."

"Alright. Do you have anything suppressing the blood."

"A cloth. Will that suffice?"

"Yes, that's fine. Just keep him awake and keep me up to date with his situation."

The medics came quicker than expected. Mrs Hudson was confused and distressed as they rushed in. I explained the situation to her. I told her to stay at home while they took John to the hospital. I rode with them in the ambulance. I hated it. The noises, the smells, the tastes. And the overpowering smell of John's blood. I clutched his hand. He squeezed it and smiled at me. I smiled back. He was going to live. I'll make sure of that.


End file.
